


broken

by misacherry



Category: DCU
Genre: Batman is trying his best, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Song fic: Broken Parts by The Maine, Superman gone rogue, Time Loop, who says bruce cant have his kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: “Kal-“Bruce gathered all the strength he could get to lift himself out of the rubble again. Superman had ploughed him through what seemed like the last remaining skyscraper in Metropolis.“-have you lost your goddamn mind?!”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman & Batman - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	broken

_**Fractured in fragments,** _

_** us fragile things. ** _

_** Falling to pieces, ** _

_** but we’re all the same broken. ** _

“Kal-“

Bruce gathered all the strength he could get to lift himself out of the rubble again. Superman had ploughed him through what seemed like the last remaining skyscraper in Metropolis. 

“-have you lost your goddamn mind?!”

The air was heavy. Bruce automatically searched for a tiny lead box from his utility belt, hoping Superman wasn’t using his super hearing at the moment.

“You think you’re smart with that small piece of kryptonite Batman? Funny. And I thought we were friends.”

_ Well, it was worth the try, Bruce thought. _

“We are Clark.”

Superman flinched at his now abandoned persona. Clark Kent was so basic, so boring, so plain.

And so incredibly useless.

“Do not call me by that name.”

“We are friends Kal.”

Bruce knew things would end up like this. He had already replayed this scene too many times.

“You don’t understand Bruce. You really don’t.”

“Kal I-“

“Quiet!” A gust of scorching hot breath cut through the tension. Some of the dust cleared but Bruce had other problems. His communicator started malfunctioning.

_ Right on time, Bruce calculated. _

“Like I said, you never listen. Not to me, not to Diana, not to anyone! How do you expect to work as a fucking team Bruce? Have you ever listened to yourself? Don’t you see? You’re the one that’s lost your mind.”

“Alfred. I need backup now.” Bruce muttered.The earpiece was damaged when he was slammed through that building. The sound of static started to fill his ear.

“You’d think that after all this time, after everything we’ve been through, I’d at least gain some trust. But no, the Dark Knight’s a little bitch and he won’t trust anyone, not even me.”

There was a hint of hollowness, sadness maybe, in Superman’s voice that was never there before. Bruce made sure to remember that.

“I do trust you, Kal. I trust you enough with my life. We work together, fight together, damnit we constantly save the world together!”

Batman wasn’t a man of many words. But he had his many chances to make up a supposedly heartfelt speech. He could feel Superman’s laser eyes heating up.

“How sweet of you. However, sugar coating isn’t going to change my mind.”

“Sir? I sent the Batwing to your exact location. I do hope it’s the correct address since part of the motherboard is unfortunately badly fried.”

“Thanks Alfred. We should leave Diana alone.”

“No Sir, she’s-oh for some reason I thought you would ask me where she might be.”

Bruce knew she wasn’t going to show up anyways. She never did. Unless, he actually did something right this time.

“Kal, I’m not letting you destroy Metropolis more than you already have.”

“I’m not just going to destroy this city, I’m going to wipe out the whole entire population. Reset the Earth. There are too many people like you.”

“You can’t play God.”

_ Bruce, I am a God, Batman unconsciously mouthed._

“Bruce, I am a God.”

And after what seems to be a lifetime, Kal smiled. His lips were turned up, both sides reaching to his reddened cheeks. The Boy Scout type of smile.

“Where is the batwing Alfred?”

“Sir, i-i-i-“

“Shit, three and a half seconds quicker.”

The communicator sizzled in his ears as Alfred’s voice abruptly cut off. Now something did change. Bruce mentally took note of it.

“There is no use. It’s over. Let this be the last time you feel the sun shining on your face. You never did like the day right Bruce?”

“Five, four...”

Superman dusted his suit and gave Batman an empty glance before he rocketed into space. A trail of smoke quickly followed. All Bruce could do was stand and wait in the middle of broken down Metropolis. Like always.

“three, two...”

There it was, a glare of red and blue, from a point in the sky heading towards Earth.

“one.”

And before he could see it all unleash, Bruce opened his eyes.

* * *

**_ Fractions and halves of, _ **

**_ some greater thing. _ **

**_ Falling to pieces, _ **

**_ but we’re all the same broken parts. _ **

“Kal-“

He needed all the power to get out of the rubble.

Maybe a little bit more this time ‘round.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i kinda got sucked into superbat for like two months


End file.
